An image test devices can test cameras. Such an image testing device comprises a light-diffusing flat plate which covers the camera to test the light uniformity effect. Fish-eye cameras have field of view (FOV) greater than or equal to 180 degrees. Since the flat light diffusion plate cannot completely cover the FOV of the fish-eye camera, the image testing device cannot be used to test the fish-eye cameras.